1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shield for a needle and more particularly to a safety shield assembly that may be used in conjunction with a syringe assembly, a hypodermic needle, a needle assembly, a needle assembly with a needle holder, a blood collection needle, a blood collection set, an intravenous infusion set or other fluid handing devices or assemblies that contain piercing elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable medical devices having piercing elements for administering a medication or withdrawing a fluid, such as hypodermic needles, blood collecting needles, fluid handling needles and assemblies thereof, require safe and convenient handling. The piercing elements include, for example, pointed needle cannula or blunt ended cannula.
Safe and convenient handling of disposable medical devices is recognized by those in the medical arts so as to minimize exposure to blood borne pathogens. Safe and convenient handling of disposable medical devices results in the disposal of the medical devices intact.
As a result of this recognition, numerous devices have been developed for shielding needles after use. Many of these devices are somewhat complex and costly. In addition, many of these devices are cumbersome to use in performing procedures. Furthermore, some of the devices are so specific that they preclude use of the device in certain procedures or with certain devices and/or assemblies.
Therefore, there exists a need for a safety shield assembly: (i) that is easily manufactured; (ii) that is applicable to many devices; (iii) that is simple to use with one hand; (iv) that can be safely disposed of; (v) that does not interfere with normal practices of needle use; (vi) that has tactile features whereby the user may be deterred from contacting the needle, the user may easily orient the needle with the patient and easily actuate and engage the shield assembly; (vii) that has visual features whereby the user may be deterred from contacting the needle, the user may easily orient the needle with the patient and easily actuate and engage the shield assembly; (viii) that is not bulky; (ix) that includes means for minimizing exposure to the user of residual fluid leaking from the needle; and (x) provides minimal exposure to the user because the needle shield is immediately initiated by the user after the needle is withdrawn from the patient""s vein.
The present invention is a safety shield assembly, the method for assembling the safety shield assembly, and the method for using the safety shield assembly in a fluid handling procedure.
The assembly of the present invent ion preferably comprises, a shield, means for connecting the shield to a fluid handling device that contains a piercing element such as needle, means for pivoting the shield away from the needle, means for securely covering and/or containing the needle within the shield and means for securely locking the shield in a final non-retractable closed position over the needle.
Preferably, the shield comprises a rearward end, a forward end, a slot or longitudinal opening for housing the used needle in the forward end, means for securing the needle in the slot, means for guiding the needle into the slot, means for connecting the shield and the fluid handling device, means for guiding the user""s fingers to move the shield into various positions, and means for retaining the shield securely over the used needle.
Desirably, the means for connecting the shield to the fluid handling device is with a collar. Preferably, the shield is movably connected to a collar which is connected to a fluid handling device.
Preferably, the shield is connected to the collar by a hanger bar that engages with a hook arm that is located on the collar so that the shield may be pivoted with respect to the collar and the shield is able to easily move into several positions. It is within the purview of the present invention to include any structure for connecting the shield to the collar so that the shield may be pivoted with respect to the collar. These structures include known mechanical hinges and various linkages, living hinges, or combinations of hinges and linkages.
Most preferably, the shield is connected to the collar by an interference fit between the hanger bar and the hook bar. Therefore, the shield is always oriented in a stable position and will not move forward or backwards unless movement of the shield is relative to the hanger bar and the hook bar is positively initiated by the user.
Alternatively, it is within the purview of the present invention that the shield and collar is unitary one-piece structure. The one-piece structure may be accomplished by many methods including molding the shield and the collar as a one-piece unit thereby eliminating the shield and the collar during the manufacturing process.
The assembly of the present invention may further comprise tactile and visual means for deterring the user from contacting the needle, providing easy orientation of the needle with the patient and provide the user with a guide for actuation and engagement with the shield.
The assembly of the present invention may further comprise means for minimizing exposure by the user to residual fluid leaking from a used needle, whereby a polymer material is located in the shield. Desirably, the material may be a gel like material.
Most desirably, the assembly of the present invention is such that the cooperating parts of the assembly provide the means for the shield to move into a forward use position over the needle. Thus, by simple movement of the shield into a positive position over the used needle, the assembly is ready for subsequent disposal. Therefore, the safety shield assembly of the present invention provides minimal exposure of the user to a needle because the shield is immediately initiated by the user after the needle is withdrawn from the patient""s vein.
Desirably, the assembly of the present invention may be used with a syringe assembly, a hypodermic needle, a needle assembly, a needle assembly with a needle holder, a blood collection set, an intravenous infusion set or other fluid handling devices. Preferably, the assembly of the present invention is used with a needle assembly comprising a needle and a hub. Preferably the needle is a conventional double ended needle.
Most preferably, the present invention is used with a needle assembly comprising a hub and a needle connected to the hub whereby the needle comprises a non-patient end and an intravenous end. The collar of the present invention is connected to the hub, which comprises a hook arm and the shield is movably connected to the hook arm whereby the shield may be pivoted with respect to the collar and easily moved into several positions.
Preferably, the collar is fitted with the hub of the needle assembly whereby the collar cannot rotate around the hub. Additionally, the collar includes cooperating means that mate with reciprocal means on the shield to lock the shield in a final closed position.
Alternatively, it is within the purview of the present invention that the collar and hub is a unitary one-piece structure. The one piece structure may be accomplished by many methods including molding the collar and the hub as a one-piece unit thereby eliminating the need to separately assemble the collar to the hub during the manufacturing process.
Most preferably, the collar is fitted with the hub of the needle assembly whereby the bevel surface or bevel up surface of the intravenous end of the needle faces the same side of the collar when the shield is in the open position. Alignment of the collar, hub, shield and needle with the bevel surface up makes it easier to insert the needle into the patient without manipulating the assembly. The orientation of the intravenous end of the needle as bevel up assures the user that the needle is properly oriented for use and does not require any manipulation before use. Most notably, the orientation of the shield provides a visual indication to the user of the orientation of the bevel surface of the needle.
Preferably, the shield is capable of pivoting from an open position where the intravenous end of the needle is exposed and bevel up, to an intermediate position where the needle is partially covered, to a final closed nonretractable position where the needle is completely covered and the shield is locked and no longer able to be move out of the closed position.
Alternatively, it is within the purview of the present invention that the shield, collar and hub is a unitary one-piece structure. The one-piece structure may be accomplished by many methods including molding the shield, collar and hub as a one-piece unit thereby eliminating the need to separately assemble the shield, collar and hub during the manufacturing process.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the shield covering the used intravenous end of the needle provides easy containment of the used needle. A further advantage of the shield is that it will not only move upon initiation by the user.
The assembly of the present invention when used with a fluid handling device is also easily disposable when removed from a conventional needle holder, or other such device.
Another important feature of the present invention includes means for locking the shield in a closed permanent position covering the needle. The closed permanent position will generally withstand the normal forces encountered during proper disposal of the safety shield assembly when it is removed from a conventional needle holder.
A notable attribute of the present invention is that it is easily adaptable with many devices. For example, with syringe assemblies, hypodermic needles, needle holders, blood collection needles, blood collection sets, intravenous infusion sets such as catheters or other fluid handling devices or assemblies that contain piercing elements.
Another notable attribute of the present invention is that the tactile and visual features deter the user from touching the needle, allow the user to easily orient the needle with the patient and guide the user to actuate and engage the shield of the assembly.